character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose
|-|Base= |-|Silver Eyes= Summary Ruby Rose is a former student of Beacon Academy and the main protagonist of RWBY. Ruby's weapon of choice is her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe known as Crescent Rose. She first appeared in the "Red" Trailer visiting the grave of her deceased mother, Summer Rose. After an invitation from Headmaster Ozpin following an altercation with Roman Torchwick, Ruby attends Beacon Academy in order to become a Huntress. During her time at Beacon, she becomes the leader of Team RWBY, consisting of Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long. However, following the Fall of Beacon, Ruby travels to Haven Academy as a member of Team RNJR with the remaining members of Team JNPR. After the Battle of Haven, Team RWBY is reunited. Power and Stats Tier: 8-C, Unknown with Silver Eyes | High 8-C, Unknown with Silver Eyes Name: Ruby Rose Age: 15 (Volumes 1–3), 16 (Volume 4) Height: 5'2" (1.57 meters) Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: RWBY Classification: Human, Beacon Academy Student, Huntress-in-Training, Leader of Team RWBY 1st appearance: "Red" Trailer Last appearance: Unknown Friend: Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna Enemies: Unknown Species: Human Quote: "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Origin: Ruby Rose is the teenage girl leader of Team RWBY attending Beacon Academy two years early, due to her abilities impressing the headmaster. Trained by her Uncle Qrow, Ruby wields a unique weapon named Crescent Rose, a cross between a scythe and a high-caliber sniper rifle that is able to fold up into itself. Her semblance is speed, enabling her to run at rates that are too fast for the eye to catch. As she is the youngest of the group, she can be a bit childish, naive, and weapon-obsessed, but displays leadership qualities and an understanding of people that ultimately led her to be chosen as Team RWBY's leader. She was inspired to become a Huntress by the fairy tales her half-sister Yang read her, wanting to become just like the heroes in the stories. She is determined to make the world a better place for others and try to stop the forces that conspire against it. Personality: Ever since she was little, Ruby has had a romanticized view of the Huntsman profession. She is quick to reveal she wanted to become a Huntress in order to be like the great heroes in fairy tales, and she has described being one as far more "romantic" than being a police officer. Her mentality is described as "I don't have time for my emotions. I've gotta make sure that everybody else is okay." She has also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues due to being a very open and honest person. This results in her inability to pick up Weiss' sarcasm in the "The Shining Beacon" and her struggling to act formally in "It's Brawl in the Family". Although Ruby has no trouble interacting with friends, she does have trouble actually making them, and once admits that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better". This could have been a result of her having been accepted two years earlier to Beacon Academy, which forces her to leave her friends at Signal behind, as well as interact with people that are both older and more experienced than she is. Regardless, both she and Jaune Arc toast to being socially awkward during the Beacon Dance. Appearance: Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. In the "Red" Trailer, Ruby's cloak is fastened at her throat and a large silver cross is pinned to her belt in place of her emblem. Info: In order to become a Huntress, Ruby trained at Signal Academy, where her skills and abilities far surpassed her peers. Wielding a dangerous weapon like Crescent Rose required strength, balance, and adaptability, all of which she demonstrated the night she stopped the robbery of a Dust shop in Vale. This led Ozpin to accept her into Beacon Academy two years before the usual age of admittance. While at Beacon, Ruby developed skills as a decisive leader, being able to formulate and execute plans with others in order to take down tougher foes, such as the giant Nevermore encountered during initiation, and later in coordinated attacks against Roman in an Atlesian Paladin-290. Ruby's sense of balance stands out, particularly in precarious situations like perching on a taut ribbon in "Players and Pieces" or running off an exploding airship in "Heroes and Monsters". Ruby's fighting style relies heavily on her creative uses of and methods for achieving momentum, relying on a combination of her Semblance and Crescent Rose's recoil to allow her to achieve massive impact force, as well as creating slipstreams and even small whirlwinds using her Semblance. Ruby's HP: 2450 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Expert Scythe Wielder 2. Aura 3. Forcefield Creation 4. Statistics Amplification 5. Enhanced Senses 6. Regeneration (Mid-Low) 7. Potential Realization 8. Skilled Combatants 9. Pseudo-Flight Ruby's Stats Attack Potency: Building+ Level (Displaced several tonnes of rock while dragging a Nevermore up a cliff, Kicked a Griffon hard enough to cause this much damage.), Unknown with Silver Eyes | Large Building+ Level (Can one-shot Nevermores, which previously took the combined efforts of her entire team to accomplish. Fought against the Nuckelavee alongside Team RNJR.), Unknown with Silver Eyes Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Yang, who can run this fast while crossing a bridge, and Weiss, who could travel this fast while fighting Flynt. Consistently reacts to bullets and consistently keeps up with other bullet timers like Mercury Black.), higher with her Semblance (Dashed and blitzed Team JNPR, trapping them on a vortex with her speed.) | Hypersonic+ (Equal to Blake and comparable to Sun Wukong. Deflected Tyrian's shots and Emerald's bullets.), Higher with her Semblance Lifting Strength: Class K (Can drag a Nevermore up a vertical cliff.)| At least Class K Striking Strength: Building+ Class | Large Building+ Class Durability: Building+ Level (Can tank a kick from Mercury Black, whose fight against Yatsuhashi generated a shockwave with this much energy. Tanked a hit from Nora Valkyrie, who consistently has feats on this level.), Large Building level with Aura (Allows her to take hits from characters stronger than her and acts as a 'health bar' that lets her take multiple hits from characters of similar stature.) | Large Building Level (Took a direct hit from the Nuckelavee, which required the combined efforts of Team RNJR to defeat.), City Block Level with Aura (Her aura can take a few hits from characters such as Vernal and a casual Tyrian before being depleted.) Stamina: High (Ruby can mutilate hordes of monsters by herself and shows no signs of fatigue in battle at all.) Range: Extended melee range with Crescent Rose, at least hundreds of meters with sniper rifle Standard Equipment: Crescent Rose, & Dust Ammunition Intelligence: Above Average (Ruby is extremely knowledgeable regarding weapons, having designed and built Crescent Rose from scratch during her time at Signal Academy, and being able to name every individual part of her weapon. She is capable of analyzing a weapon she's never seen before down to the function and the material it's made of just by looking at it once, even when suffering from severe stage fright. She also possesses superb combat prowess, having received training from her uncle Qrow. She is capable of taking on entire hordes of Grimm on her own and walking away without a scratch and utilizing the different functionalities of the Crescent Rose, such as the massive recoil from the rifle aspect of the weapon and the weapon's transformtive capabilities, in tandem with each other and her Semblance in order to maintain an edge over her opponent. Ozpin himself has stated that it would take someone with skill comparable to that of Qrow in order to wield Crescent Rose to its fullest efficiency.) Key: Pre-Timeskip (Volumes 1-3) | Post-Timeskip (Volumes 4-6) Weakness Ruby is heavily reliant on Crescent Rose. In contrast to her sister, her hand-to-hand capabilities are rather poor, making her easy to be taken down by mere grunts. Without her weapon, there is not much she can do in a fight, and her best bet is to run away with her speed. Her cape, on occasion, has been exploited and used against her, notably during the Beacon initiation when a Nevermore pinned her cape to the ground with it's feather-spears. In "Lighting the Fire" Ruby is shown to be slightly improving in hand-to-hand combat under the tutelage of Professor Ozpin through Oscar Pine. Despite her silver eyes possessing intense power, she is not shown to have any true control over activating them at will. Overall Ruby Rose is a red riding hood, she's great at fight, also she has fight against RWBY antagonists in the series. Others Notable Victories: BB Hood Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:RWBY Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Leaders Category:BlazBlue Tag Battle Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Snipers Category:Hunters Category:Gun Users Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users